


Hands

by marippe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marippe/pseuds/marippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari fantasizes about hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

It was so simple, it had been so simple, just a light touch, brushing a fleck of dirt from my hair, and sending me off to school this morning, and that tiny gesture, it had meant so much, and I could not get it out of my head. He had thought nothing of it, but that was the beauty of it, because he had not thought, he had just /done/, and he had touched me.

I could not get it out of my head, that touch, and it was so silly, but it was so much, and that night in bed, it became something else.

I thought of him, that peace on his face when he had said goodbye, the wish of a good day, and that hand, his hand, we were always caught up in hands, always, but never before had I thought like that about his hands.

Ragged breath came in gasps, trapped beneath the covers of my bed. The burn between my legs was madness, I had never felt such need before, never felt a need I could not ignore, but not tonight.

His hands. I longed to just hold them, to look at them, to examine them and learn everything he knew about them. I longed for his hands on my body - not even furiously rubbing between my legs like my hand was now, just...contact. I wanted to feel his skin and his warmth, however cold that was, and I wanted to hear his voice, and his breath next to my ear.

I wanted him to say my name, as I was gasping his name into my pillow now, rubbing, imagining it was him, pretending he had overcome his aversion, just for the sake of touching me. Just for the sake of seeing me like this, with my hair a wreck, and my face flushed and my whole body covered in sweat, yearning for him, wanting him so much that if he had really been there, I think I could have come just from him touching my shoulder, and he would see then, that passion and pleasure can be beautiful, oh, Cyrus...!

With a shudder, I am back from space. Hands are still hands.

And they are magical.


End file.
